


How Do You Like Your Eggs In The Morning?

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Rating: NC17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:30:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> A little ficlet that came to me this morning, you can blame my iPod!</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Do You Like Your Eggs In The Morning?

  
**Title:** How Do You Like Your Eggs In The Morning?  
 **Author:** [](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/)**missthingsplace**  
 **Parings/characters:** Jack/Ianto  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.  
 **Summary:**  A little ficlet that came to me this morning, you can blame my iPod!  
 **Warnings:** Slash  
 **Spoilers:** None  
 **Rating:** NC17

Jack slid his spent cock slowly from his lovers body, savouring the tight heat for as long as possible and then dropped down onto the bed beside him on his side, fingers drawing lazy circles through the other man's damp chest hair.

  
 

Ianto stretched his body, easing out the muscles in his legs as he lowered them to the bed along with his back, emitting a soft moan from his mouth as they relaxed back into their natural state.

  
 

“I'm going to be sore everywhere in the morning,” Ianto panted sleepily, eyes closed.

  
 

“It was your idea to try that position,” Jack chuckled softly, the sight of Ianto laying back on his shoulders with his legs pulled so far back his feet were almost touching in ears, arse in the air while he fucked him hard and deep flooding back into his mind.

  
 

“All I said was I bet no-one could really be that flexible,” Ianto mumbled in reply. “but I'm going to pay for it tomorrow.”

  
 

“It was so worth it though, wasn't it?” Jack asked.

  
 

“Mmmm,” Ianto murmured back, sleep beginning to claim him. “oh yeah ...”

  
 

“Just one thing I need to know,” Jack asked. “before you go to sleep.”

  
 

“Wha'?” Ianto answered, the word turning into a yawn before it finished.

  
 

“How do you like your eggs in the morning?” Jack asked.  
  
  
"With a kiss," Ianto mumbled and then promptly fell into sleep.  
  
 

The End.  
 

  



End file.
